


回首

by MidnightsunCuSO4



Category: oc巴黎1957系列
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsunCuSO4/pseuds/MidnightsunCuSO4
Summary: 菌los的oc瓦勒瓦，HE线倾向灵感来自《燃烧女子的肖像》
Relationships: 瓦勒瓦





	回首

“垂死之人应当相互握手。” 

巴黎1942年，深秋，黄昏，零星的路人把枯叶踩的劈啪作响。掷斧旗挂在街角的咖啡馆，里面传来烟草和利口酒的味道。  
瓦朗坦倚在长椅上，眼睛直勾勾盯着长椅右边的那个孩子，任凭烟灰烧到半截长。他看上去十三四岁大，穿着学校的制服，在啃一个干巴巴的三明治。  
与瓦朗坦抽烟一样，这个长的酷似他某个朋友的小孩做眼前的事也很不专心，他咀嚼三明治的同时在盯着不远处一辆警察围住检查的货车，时不时捋捋他浅色的头发。瓦朗坦没有比现在还坐立难安的时刻，他有一个疑问要问那个孩子，他的神情让瓦朗坦感到很不舒服，因为他太像某个人了，但又没有那么像。他的眼睛不像。这让瓦朗坦感到苦恼，但他还忍不住去观察他。  
现在可是1942年。他想起自己从五十年代的报纸上看到的社论，《巴黎占领时期地下运动参与者遗孤生存状况调查》。这些灰扑扑的校服里，说不定缝着好多小口袋，里面有磁带，截下的电报复印件，地下刊物的版稿……  
小孩起身把一半的三明治扔进垃圾桶里，坐回座位上时掏出了一块表和一本书。侦探狠狠地吸了一口烟，你不能同时做太多的事情，无非是向别人挑明了你另有动机。像他这样拙劣的，充满小动作的演技，绝对不是一个合格的情报人员，那想必就是一个有着干大事的父母的小孩，等待的信息或许事关他们的生死，看得出来，这个孩子已经被内心糟糕的设想推倒了风口浪尖。  
他又点了一根烟。有些不好的事情要发生，那个卡车通过了检查，正在向自己和男孩所在的长椅的方向驶来。他记得朋友曾经告诉过他，他当年几乎失去一切的那一天是怎么样的，如果他还能回家，卡车将从他眼前过去，如果他不幸成了几万个欧洲大陆战胜孤儿中的一个，车就会停在他面前，他会走上去，成为一个流亡者，直到三年以后。他们怎么知道是几年以后？  
那辆车停在了路边，小孩手中的书本被他攥的紧紧的。他缓缓的站起来向它走去，风大了，掷斧旗在风中发狂的抽搐着，孩子的头发乱了，遮住了他的神情，只能看见他远去的背影和缩成一团的身子。  
“勒内•斯特凡？！等一下——”  
那个孩子像是突然被钳住了一样滑了个趔趄。他似乎突然忘了怎么正常走路，呆呆地转过身看着瓦朗坦，又是惊诧又是焦急，双拳紧攥着，一副不知何去何从的样子。  
“我们走吧。”  
“你是谁？去哪？”  
瓦朗坦瞬间感觉自己疯了，他该说什么？我是美国来的法国籍侦探，但那还要等十五年以后？我是你未来的同事？朋友？  
“你在拖延我的时间，先生。”  
“去美国……”  
你得相信我，你说过你最相信我，我们一起从鬼门关爬回来的，我觉得我们可能是相爱的，你必须和我走，法兰西是一朵开败了的腐烂之花，忘掉接下来你将得知的一切，因为那会是你后半生回忆时逃不掉的深渊。我们十五年以后经历的一起就说明了这点，而你本应该幸福，你一定要幸福。走吧，离开这一切！  
那个孩子焦急的小动作瞬间停住了，他不再揉搓双手，额头上的冷汗也凝固在空气中。他突然发出了一阵吓人的冷笑。他盯着瓦朗坦，后者感受到他的凝视，就像人在凝视魔镜中的自己，时间长了就要发疯。  
“先生，你在自媚。”  
“我没有！他妈的，巴黎会毁了你！”  
“俄尔普斯方才跨越了地狱的大门，却忍不住违背冥王的旨意？你应当前行，莫要按捺不住心底的爱意，向你爱的人回头无非是让他重回地狱。”  
“你在说什么鬼话？妈的，所以我为什么在这里……”  
“你变了，骑士，理想让你成了废物，你往深渊再一步，无异于自困于茧蛹，还要拉上你的朋友。”  
瓦朗坦像个暴毙而僵的尸体，失语在风中。  
“说实话，虽然我没有机会了 ，但你也不曾改变什么，不是吗？”小男孩的神情再度变得焦郁，他悻悻地后退几步，在瓦朗坦的注视中跑掉了。  
“莫要按捺不住心底的爱意，留给你的永远只有令人心碎的双眼，那是困顿的风暴之眼，将你吞没。”

1957，平安夜，比利牛斯山谷地，小雪。  
离开了巴黎，也就离开了每年圣诞节前后湿粘的空气，被人来人往踩的肮脏不堪的泥泞，和冷气中久久不肯散去的雾霾。  
瓦朗坦觉得自己的颈部生锈了一样，他费劲地把的头颅扭过来，努力让自己冲破黑暗与眩晕，看见了勒内•斯特凡的眼睛。  
对，就是这双眼睛。  
“你没睡？”他问他的助手。  
“怕你伤口发炎，晚上又发起烧来，我自己打了个小盹，没睡。”  
瓦朗坦艰难的翻了个身，他头疼的厉害，但是还是努力撑着疼痛，在脑内总结了一下自己的梦境。  
瓦朗坦从来没有如此厌恶过战争和杀戮，这些天他带着严重的伤，如惊弓之鸟四处，在他最早开始接手那些案件的时候，他完全没有想过会有今天。伤口发炎，高烧多梦的日子里，他总是梦见很多奇怪的幻象，有被军用皮靴踏破的木地板，一把把被焚烧的孩子玩具会发出惨叫，当然还有那个战栗的少年。  
尤其是那来自他的熟人的眼睛。他不害怕血肉模糊的场面，但唯独害怕那双眼睛，它们的主人总是把它们操控成一副深情细腻，波澜不惊的样子，但梦中那个人神情中迸发出的惊恐已经刻进了侦探的骨髓，想到就足以让人撕心裂肺。令人恶心。  
这些梦魇无不是关于他和勒内的。他总结了一下，大概就是他看见两人都走在迷雾里，彼此缄默不语，面前没有灯，身后是十几年前的深渊的凝视，脚下的也路是，身前还未解开的谜团或许还是。等走到迷失方向的时刻，他向身边望去，发现自己早已和他渐行渐远。这太恐怖了。  
“斯特凡，我第一次这么想忘掉我们做的这一切事，我们发现的，赔上半条命换来的这些真相。”  
“我也想你忘掉，如果这能让你好好休息。”瓦朗坦听见勒内话语中的叹息，“我就没那么简单了，如果连和你在一起战斗的岁月都忘了，我不知道我还有什么可以怀念的。”  
勒内的回忆与瓦朗坦是两种不同的物质，对于勒内来讲，把这段痛苦的岁月丢弃掉以后，剩下的就是更加刻骨铭心的糟糕回忆，他只能牢牢抓住当下，感激当下，至少他获得了一个可以用余生去念的情人的名字。  
瓦朗坦问勒内，“一个幸运的人一旦懂得了一个和他很像但又没有那么幸运的人，简直就像回想起小孩子照料童年第一棵亲手栽培的植物。你有过这种感觉吗？”  
“有。”  
“但是，它还是死了。”  
但是它还是死了，即便我们都已是成年人，懂得了什么样的生活是好的，懂得了怎么照顾受伤的事物，也不能换回它的生机。瓦朗坦承认现在他想的这些有刻奇的嫌疑，这些干枯的植物，正是他那骑士一样的偏执蔓延生长的养料。“先生，你在自媚。”哂笑之声又中侦探脑海里回响。

“你又想拯救谁？”  
瓦朗坦突然感到了一阵尴尬，幸好现在已经是深夜，不然他可能真的会被人看到脸红的样子。他咽了咽口水，知道自己的想法瞒不住勒内，但从二人一起经历了数次死里逃生之后，他确实是这样想的，他愚蠢的热情和偏执作祟。他从第一个案件的调查开始，就是依靠着这种热情和偏执，不幸跌进了绝境，走到了如今。他像精神失常的骑士一样对风车发起进攻，想刺破黑暗，钻过伤口看到新一天的太阳，却意外的撞进了某个人的心里。这时他似乎不再勇敢，害怕自己的利剑戳中了那个人本就柔软的心脏。  
漆黑的树影在摇摆，棚屋立于荒村，荒村夹在不闻鸟鸣山谷里，是他们这种亡命徒少有的安息之所。  
“我不知道你想到了谁，但如果你问我的想法，至少我不是植物，我懂得爱愿意在乎我的人。”  
“我怕我按捺不住自己的激情，会害了你。你有听过俄尔普斯冥界救妻的故事吗？”  
勒内点了点头，当然。  
“再给我复述一遍吧。”

勒内的语气像是一个过于老成的少年。瓦朗坦所熟悉的波澜不惊的眼睛，就是从那样被恐惧和孤独打的七零八落的碎片拼起来的，像滑坡中坠落的山石跌落谷底，才能有河床一样静谧的模样。他又讲了一遍这个故事，作为交换，瓦朗坦把自己梦到的东西告诉了他。  
俄尔普斯前往冥界拯救爱人欧律狄刻，这位乐神以久久不能自拔的深情打动了冥王，后者释放了他的爱人，但要求他不可以在离开冥界的漫漫长路上回头看他的爱人。当俄尔普斯在着笼罩着阴霾与死寂的路上行走时，欧律狄刻没有发出生者一样的呼吸声，她的裙裾也不在风中沙沙作响，他因此而感到恐惧，他似乎听到了爱人像拨弄七弦琴一样拨弄他的心脏，他猛然回首，爱人再次坠落，只留下最后一刻的四目相对，和彼此眼中自己悲惨的倒影。  
“莫要按捺不住心底的爱意，留给你的永远只有令人心碎的双眼，那是困顿的风暴之眼，将你吞没。”  
为什么会这样……

这位助手太了解他的侦探了。  
“这么说吧，我不害怕地狱，我也不害怕凝视深渊，但我害怕一个没有回音的世界，一个和我缺乏默契的世界。我迟早要一把火烧了这样的世界。”  
“斯特凡，你开什么玩笑。”  
“虽然我不会真的去放火，但是我会窒息而死。我在这个恶魔当道的世界上白白呼唤了二十多年，我得到的就是那样的荒芜的回应？”  
“……”  
“所以别老想着地狱不地狱的东西，给你真正在乎的人一个凝视。”勒内意识到自己的语气有些过火，他沉默了一会，继而说到，“我不想让你憎恨自己，骑士应当高傲而充满理想，抬起他敏锐的眼睛。从此以后我就是你，不要抗拒你身体中的一部分，好吗？”  
瓦朗坦闭上了眼睛，他感觉到勒内的手伸进了他盖在身上的大衣里，握着他的手。他想起曾经的日子，他刚刚认识勒内的时候，他的房子租约到期了，住在自己的花房里。白色的鸽子飞到钢琴上，阳光穿过蓬松的鸽羽，勾勒出清新安静的氛围。他坐在琴凳上看这个性格上没什么突出特点、寡淡如水的人读书。在看什么呢，他问他。雨果的《九三年》，瓦朗坦你听听这段。你讲。  
“垂死之人应当相互握手。”  
现在，他们二人的手同样冰凉，但在对方看来，他们温度相融，是最像自己的存在，是自己的一半灵魂。勒内不是自己能够救赎的人，俄尔普斯的爱人也不是被拯救的人，这场告别的回首不过是爱侣之间心照不宣的默契。  
“我能明白。”  
“我经历了太多的道别，不辞而别，不欢而散，都太过于凄惨。当我真正知道自己要什么、要谁的时候，我突然不害怕别离了。从冥界通往人间的路并不比天堂堕入地狱的路更好走，欧律狄克以寂静的方式在回人间的路上向俄尔普斯索要一个回首，而俄尔普斯并非按捺不住心底的爱意……但即便如此又能怎样？无非就是一个默契而安静的道别。”  
侦探凝视着他的助手，他喜欢聆听他的声音。勒内的嗓音像俄尔普斯听不到的欧律狄刻的呼唤，他们刚从地狱中逃出，正身处死亡与生机的交界处、在这世界上最晦暗的地方时，勒内那双安静持重的眼睛是欧律狄刻的裙袂，瓦朗坦无法不追溯这样的声音和双目。因为在以前，勒内或许被他身上的某些气质吸引打动，而如今他必须回以凝视，方不辜负他们一路走来附带的满身伤痕。

“等我好起来了，我要知道全部。全部是指，你愿意交给我的多少。”  
“当然，你最好去买两桶最好的烧酒，边喝边听着我讲到声泪俱下，然后我们抱着哭一晚上。”勒内笑着打趣，握着瓦朗坦的手又紧了一些。  
“谢谢，勒内。”  
“我是该谢谢你的。都到这个地步了，我们应该彼此成全。”

侦探感觉周遭的世界空荡荡的，而他们像两块被世界遗失的拼图。随着寂静蔓延，瓦朗坦看见勒内的面孔再次变的模糊，而自己嘴唇上的温度却陡然升高。他闭上了眼睛。我们会红着双眼，在爱人下地狱前，在彼此眼中留下自己的影子。  
“请你回头看看我，我会很高兴。”

fin.


End file.
